


Diver Dean and ocean octopus Castiel 🐙

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, California, California Dreaming, California beach, California blue, Destiel - Freeform, Diver Dean, Love, Ocean blue, Ocean magic, Ocean octopus, Octopus Tentacles, Romance, Sunsets, True Love, beach, blue octopus, draws pictures, smart octopus, squirts ink, talking octopus, tight hus, tight squeeze, tiny octopus Cas, tiny pet octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Dean Winchester is on vacation on a California beach when he finds a tiny, magical, talking octopus named Cas Dean and Cas become best friends, Dean adopts Cas and the two explore land and the sea together! With hints of Destiel!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fanfic someone that I promised 😉

One beautiful, sunny, summer day the sunshine was shining brightly upon the shoreline of the California coast

Dean Winchester, aka diver Dean is on vacation on a beautiful beach in California, Dean had a case of the California blues because he was all alone walking along the shoreline upon the soft sand and the warm sand warmed his toes

Dean decides to go scuba diving to check out the local marine life in the reef close to the shore, when he finds the greatest treasure of all

Dean was admiring the beautiful, colorful fish that live there a school of fish swam gracefully around the coral reef

Dean was swimming along with the fish and taking photos of the beautiful tropical fish that live there

Dean was enjoying this it was very relaxing and cool observing such beautiful fish up close and in person

One fish even got close to Dean’s face and was staring back at Dean Then it swam away leaving a trail of little bubbles behind that tickled Dean

Dean found a big, colorful orange colored seashell, it was a conch-shell and Dean took it with him as a souvenir

Dean was enjoying himself and not worrying about anything when all of the sudden the water gets darker and a giant, dark shadow with eight arms is cast over Dean

The dark shadow engulfed the diver into darkness, Dean’s heart was pounding and Dean starts swimming away back to the surface

On his way back up the monstrous creature appears before Dean and Dean finds out the giant monster figure starts to get smaller as it gets closer towards him, and there before Dean was a small, friendly octopus

Dean was very relieved the giant monster turned out to be something not so scary after all, the octopus was rather cute

Dean comes across a tiny, magical, talking, blue eyed, teal and gold colored octopus named Castiel, while found scuba diving

The tiny, blue eyed, sea green, aqua colored octopus was swimming beside Dean, floating around in the water and waving hi with it’s tentacle

Dean thinks this is adorable

”Hello there little guy, you sure are cute and neat looking” Dean smiles and winks at the octopus

Dean snaps a picture of the friendly octopus with his underwater camera the flash scared the octopus it inked and swam away

Dean said “wait, I’m sorry don’t be scared, come back, I want to be friends with you”

”Hello Dean”

“Hello? Who said that?” “Who’s there?”

”I did” The octopus said

”Wait, you can talk?” Dean said

”Yes” The octopus shook it’s head yes

”What is your name”? Dean asked curiously

”My name is Castile, but you can call me Cas for short”

”Hello Cas, I think you are sweet, can we be friends?”

”You are so small, but that’s okay, actually you are the perfect size” Dean said

Cas is about as big as Dean’s hand

”Well I’m small because I’m still a young octopus, you should see my older brother Gabriel he is a bigger octopus, in fact a giant octopus” Castiel smiles

”WOW that’s amazing Cas, will you be that big one day”?

”Yes, I’m still growing so I may be even bigger then that” Cas laughed

”Aww Cas you are too cute” Dean said smiling

”I never seen anyone like you before, where did you come from, where do you live?” Dean asked

”I came here from a very special place I came here from my Island far away in a kingdom in the clouds” Castile explains

“It’s a beautiful place of paradise where everything is clean and pure, the water is clean and clean, the sand is pure white, and there are rainbows in the sky”

“In my world there is no trash, waist, garbage, or pollution, the residents who live there are free to roam around safely, there is no money in our world because everything is free and there is no greed or poverty”

”No one ever has to worry about finding food or shelter there is enough food to feed everyone, and everyone has a safe home”

”We eat what we grow, we don’t kill animals, cut down trees or pave our ground with cement and tar”

”We use only clean and natural resources to build, in my world it’s paved in gold, and best of all our world and our world is undisturbed by humans”

”That sure sounds like a beautiful place Cas” Dean said in amazement

”So what brings you all this way here Cas?”

”I come to visit sometimes, I kind of like it here, I like watching the tropical fish that live here in this reef” Cas said

“Your all alone, would you like to come back home with me? Dean asks

”Sure Dean I would love too” Castile said happily

”Hey Cas can we can be friends?” Dean said smiling

”Of course” Cas replied with joy

Cas squirts ink around the water forming a happy picture of him and Dean hugging”

”Wow Cas, I didn’t know you were an artist, your artwork is beautiful”

”Can I take a picture of it Cas?”

Cas shakes his head yes

Dean and Cas become best friends, Dean adopts Cas as his pet

Cas is Dean’s tiny, pet octopus and best friend and the two friends explore land and the sea together!

Dean and Castiel go swimming together and Castiel brings Dean back a pearl as a friendship gift

Dean finds out that Cas can walk on land and breathe air and swim in the water and even fly!

Dean places Castile into the green cooler he keeps in the impala and puts a seatbelt around the cooler so it won’t trip over and spill

Dean cleaned out the cooler and filled it with fresh salty ocean water for Castiel so the octopus’ skin doesn’t dry out

The two friends fall in love with each other and their profound bond grows stronger, Dean and Castiel watch the sunset together as the sky and clouds are painted with orange, pink and purple shades of light

Castiel was wrapping his tentacles around Dean’s fingers, squeezing Dean hard, then Cas crawls down and begins to lift Dean a few inches in the air

Dean was impressed with how strong Castiel actually was

For being a little guy Cas sure was super strong, the small octopus had some kind of supernatural, super stench

Cas had a the tight grip on Dean and Dean felt secure in Castiel’s grasp

Cas climbs up Dean’s leg and raps himself around Dean’s middle and hugs Dean in a tight, squeeze hugging his buddy tightly, Cas reaches up with his tentacles and Dean cups Cas in his hand gently and Cas sits on Deans hand

Cas’s tiny tummy growls under Dean’s touch, in the palm of Dean’ hand

Dean giggles feeling the little rumbling coming from the tiny octopus’ tummy

Dean said “are you hungry Cas”? Castiel jumps up and down happily in response

”Hey Cas would you like to try some pie”? It’s delicious you are in for a treat”! “Pie is my favorite and I’m sure you’ll love it too”! Dean exclaims

Dean enjoys feeding the small octopus slices of pie, they were sharing a cherry pie together

Cas tried his first ever pie and it’s love at first bite until Castiel accidentally bites Dean’s finger by mistake

Dean just shakes it off and Cas apologists in a sweet voice

”I’m sorry Dean”

”That’s okay Cas it was an accident, you didn’t mean it”

”I love you Cas”

”I love you too Dean” Cad said in between mouthfuls of pie

Before Dean know it the pie was all gone, Cas had eaten up, and devoured the whole pie

Castiel ‘s little stomach was so full that Dean could see the small octopus’s swollen tummy poking out and bulging into a tiny bump

Dean smiled and laughed as he saw the small, round lump pushing, stretching out the small octopus’s tiny tummy, as the pie was sitting, laying heavily in Cas’ little bloated belly

”WOW Cas you sure love Pie”! Dean said

Cas let out a small HIC! Noise and Dean laughed at the cuteness

”I think someone ate a little too much pie”

Cas blushed a shade of blue and rose and Dean poked at the slight bloat of Castiel’s tummy in a playful act and Cas gave a big chuckle in return

”That tickles” Cas said giggling and waving his tentacles in the air

”I think I found your tickle spot Cas” Dean said mischievously

”You are adorable Cas” Dean whispers

”Well it’s getting late now, do you want to sleep in my room tonight Cas”?

”Yes Dean I do” Cas said in joy

”Dean put a plastic kiddy pool next to his bed and a towel under the pool, like a blanket so Cas would be comfortable while he sleeps in his little pool

”Good night Cas I’ll see you in the morning” Dean whispered

”Good night Dean, see you in the morning” Cas said back

”Hey Cas I will make you some pancakes tomorrow morning” Dean said

”I can’t wait to try them” Cas said happily


	2. Pancakes 🥞 bellyaches, baths and the beach 🏖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean share a yummy breakfast of pancakes together! Then Cas and Dean go to the beach to relax

Cas was sleeping cozy in his pool bed, when he awoke to the smell of something good, Dean was making pancakes with fresh maple syrup and creamy butter

The smell of the warm, fluffy breakfast makes the small octopus’ stomach rumble

“It smells delicious” Cas said

“Good morning Dean” Cas said

“Good morning sleepy head” Dean said to Cas

”Breakfast is ready” Dean smiles

Cas ate a whole full sized pancake, one that was larger then himself, ate the whole pancake until his little belly was stuffed full

Cas got all sickly his little face was covered in maple syrup and pancake crumbs were stuck to his face

His tiny tummy was so full it bulged out a little, Cas was laying on his back grumpy with a bellyache

Cas let out a small burp in appreciation, and rubbed a tentacle across his bloated belly

”Wow Cas for such a little guy you sure can eat”

”Don’t remind me, But Dean you are great cook, you are one heck of a cook, Thank you Dean this was the best meal I’ve ever eaten”

”I’m glad you enjoyed them Cas”

”Dean why dose something that tastes so good hurt my tummy so much?”

”I think you just ate too much, and your stomach is too full, and you have a stomachache, bellyache, just let your stomach relax it should pass soon”

Cas hiccuped and Dean said “there did that help your stomach feel any better?”

”A little” Cas said mumbling

”Dean I’m all sticky and smell like maple

”Let’s get you washed up” Dean said giggling

Dean carries a very tired Cas to the sink being gentle with the little fella, using both hands to hold his little buddy and sets the water temperature to warm so it would be at a comfortable temperature for Castiel to bave in

Dean puts a sink plug into the sink and let’s the water fill up halfway so it won’t be to deep for Cas, although Cas is use to swimming in much deeper water

”How’s the water feel Cas?”

Cas dipped a tentacle into the warm water and sank into the warmth of the water tickling against his skin, the heat of the warm water rubbed against the small octopus’ tummy and helped Cas’ bellyache to go away Cas said “this is perfect Dean thank you”

Dean poured in some bubbles so Cas can play in the bubbles, and let the sink fill up some more with warm water, the bubbles wear rising like mountains and Dean found a small toy sailboat and put it in the water for Cas play with it

Cas went under the water and slowly came back up wrapping his bigger tentacles around the smaller sailboat pretending he was a giant octopus attacking a large boat

Cas is so adorable and Dean was happy his buddy was having fun

Cas splashed Dean with some soapy water and Dean splashed Cas back, Dean got Cas all dry with a fluffy dish towel and Cas smelled super clean, Cas smelled lemon fresh and Cas’ skin was glowing a shade of pink

There was a mess of water and the counter top and the floor were all wet but Dean mopped up the mess and wiped down the counter top with a rag

Dean and Cas went for a walk to the beach Dean filled up a beach bucket with lukewarm water and placed the little octopus inside the bucket and carried Cas around and walking to the beach from their shore house

Cas’ tentacles were hanging out of the bucket as the small octopus socks inside the bucket like it was a spa pool

Some of the water was sloshing out of the bucket as Dean carried Cas with care but the motion of the walking was making Cas seasick, nauseous

“Dean can you slow it down some I think I’m going seasick, I think I’m going to loose my breakfast”

Dean slows his pass down and puts the bucket in a wagon and places a beach towel under the bucket to make the trip more conformable for Cas

Dean packs a pie to bring along for him and Cas to share

Dean is wearing his swim shorts and a white tee shirt and sunglasses and puts his sunblock on

Dean and Cas enjoy a relaxing day at the beach together


End file.
